A multimedia car stereo is a multi-function entertainment system installed inside of a vehicle for providing entertaining means for the driver or the passengers of the vehicle. Commons car stereo provides the function for playing DVD format of compact disks, others include the function to play VCD/MP3 or MP4 format of disks or electronic files. There are others that provide recorder, digital television, navigation and other functions. As the number of function of car stereo increases, the required number of parts also increases. However, because the limited available installation space for a car stereo in a car, it is only possible to include additional components by reducing other small car stereo parts. It is especially true for flip-out multimedia car stereo which, in general, takes up a large portion of the installation space. To accommodate the additional components, manufacturer must use smaller and more expensive parts in which raise the production cost of flip-out multimedia car stereo.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved car stereo structure that efficiently employs the interior space of flip-out multimedia car stereo.
A typical flip-out multimedia car stereo comprises a top casing, a bottom casing, a disk loading driver, a flip-out device and a control circuit board. The flip-out device is generally installed between the top casing and the disk loading driver. The flip-device comprises a display monitor mount, a folding mechanism, a display monitor circuit board, a slide frame and an operating device. A slideway is installed in the inner two sides of the top casing for accommodating the slide frame. The control circuit board is installed between the disk loading driver and the bottom casing. The operating device is fixed in the center of the slide frame. The display monitor circuit board is installed at the back of rear end of the display monitor mount, in this configuration, the space required for installing the flip-out device is larger. In addition, the current configuration has the control circuit board installed between the disk loading driver and the bottom casing; having the operating device installed in the center of the slide frame and the display monitor circuit board installed at the back end of the display monitor mount. In this configuration the required space for installing the flip-out device is larger. Furthermore, in the current configuration the control circuit board is installed between the disk loading driver and the bottom casing, which limits the size of the control circuit board. In this case, requiring using smaller and more expensive control circuit board and subsequently, increasing the production cost. And finally, in current configuration, there is unused space to the two sides and to the back, in between the bottom casing, of the disk loading driver.